Mind Over Matter
by LivingLie
Summary: Could the mind really triumph over massive brawn? Well I'm sure if that mind is condesending jerk who somehow can out think both the Nara's and the Aburames, anythings possible. Very smart Naruto, AU
1. Prologue

Hello Readers;

It's me LivingLie here, bringing you an installment of something new. Yes this is my second story and it to is based on a WWE character, no I will not Abandon "The Masked Beast", and yes there will be some fimilar characters (wink, wink). With that out of the way, let me describe the to story to you. Naruto is a neglected and abused. So after years of endurance he decides to runaway and live on his own. Now where will he go? How will his adventure pan out? Lets find out! So without further ado...

Chapter 1: Namikaze, Namikaze, Wherefore Art Though Namikaze

A dreary night complemented the downcast feeling of the blonde boy walking down a deserted street. A boy who still has fellow blood carriers still skulking about, is alone in this world. Camoflauge shorts and a white shirt with a red spiral on the back was the only thing that the blonde boy could salvage from the savage flame (not that it took much else from him to begin anyway). A flame that should of never even spawned but did only because the boys naivety strayed him down a path of near destruction.

You might inquire why his guardians didn't prevent this situation from happening, well that would be because they were absent. Albeit not on their own volition, but nonetheless they dropped the pervebiale ball by not keeping some sort of eye on their child. Why didn't they you ask, well when you run one of the great five village's economy and military simulatenously it gets fairly difficult to get a grasp on your own personal life. Also, being the number one used Kunoichi in the aforementioned military consumes a large amount of time.

It would be misleading however for this to dictate a conclusion about the fire. For there is another party who is to blame in this situation and her name is Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's younger sister by three years. On the day of her birth her older brother was excited beyond all measurable account, for he loved the idea of having a sibling. His elation however would soon turn into despair for his sister wasn't benevolent in any sense of the word. The day of her birth a masked man entered the birthing room, and a long story short unleashed the fox demon that lay in the mother of Anci and Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, out into the world.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, as it was called, devistated the areas in which in touched. In an attempt to stop the raging beast the Hokage of the village, Minato Namikaze called upon his sealing expertise to eradicate the monster. The sealing method includes using a human as a cage for the demon making them what is known as a Jinchuuriki. Due to the recent birth Anci was chosen to be the prison much to the chargin of the mother Kushina. Minato took his daughter and flashed out of the room using his special method Hiraishin no Jutsu (flying thunder god technique) while leaving his son to care for his unconcious mother.

Atop his summon toad Minato prepared to give his life for his village. This plan was stopped however when the seal masters' sensei entered the fray and before another word could be said; Jiraiya tookover the procedure himself at the last possible second. He successfully locked away the Kyuubi no Kitsune and awaiting the Shinigami to take his soul as reparation for sealing away the demon, the legendary sannin made his last declaration.

"I'm sorry Minato, but I couldn't allow you to kill yourself. You have ties left in the village, Tsunade left years ago so I don't. I don't regret my life, only that I won't be the godfather you wanted..."

A dejected leader, Minato took flight from the scene with his new Jinchuriki daughter to the rest of the family.  
_

While the siblings grew 'up' in the extreme adolescence of their youth, Anci developed a taste for violence and occasionally blood. Her kitsune influence changed her into an abuse young lady whom took out her violent urges on the person closest to her, Naruto. While she was an infant it was relatively harmless, but once she got the ability to walk and a slight sense of combat ability it all went down hill. She would constantly play the ruffian with Naruto who didn't appreciate the violence mostly because he do anything to defend himself.

Whenever Anci was caught attacking Naruto (which usually involved using her Kyuubi chakra) by their parents, Minato and Kushina would normally say something around the lines of "She's just playing" or when their were annoyed "Your her older brother so man up!" and when they were the most upset with him, which was most of the time "Quit being so pathetic baka."

As time progressed the growing apathy and verbal assualt for the first born child became more and more apparant. To point where Minato and Kushina would brush off Naruto's existence all together or degrade the child to a breaking point . By the age of nine the blonde haired blue eyed boy grew tired of the mistreatment so he set off on his own. In the village most people actually forgot about him as well. With no mention of said child by his parents, the villagers didn't really recall the boy so he had the chance to live a life on his own accord.

Frightened on the night in which he left, he ventured into a village in which he knew not the people nor the structures. He lived secluded in his home his room specifically, in fear of contact because the only caressing he recieved was from the pulsating crimson claw his sister was learning to tame. Despite the pain that dwelled there he didn't dare leave because he could only assume that the world on the outside was just as bad and he wouldn't have his room to retreat to. But eventually he couldn't live on that assumption and Naruto decided to roll the dice and venture out for something better.

Sneaking into the village under the cover of night Naruto made his attempt to find his new place of residence. Sadly he decided to make his way to the darker side of town because it gave him more cover. What he didn't know was that this side of town contained the highest amount of violent crime/criminals. As Naruto ventured deeper and deeper into the menacing shantytown wondering wether or not his decision was truly the smartest one. He was jolted out of his thoughts rather ubruptly by a less than conforting voice.

"Whatcha doin' here kid?".

"Gyah!" Naruto responded with a suprised yelp which was quickly covered by the mans hand as he has the boy lifted above the ground with other arm under Naruto's neck.

"Shh, keep your voice down boy. You don't want to attract attention do ya'?" The voice asked again hushed this time.

Shaking his head vehemently in a horizontal motion Naruto's body dropped to the ground in a very ungraceful manor.

"W-W-ho are y-y-you?" Naruto said scared keeping his voice down.

"Boy I have little time to waste on ya' so spit out already who you are and why your on my property." The man who was shrouded in darkness said with venom gurggling in his throat.

Looking perplexed about the trespassing accusation, the blonde boy looked to his left to see a fairly large apartment in his immediate vicinity. Realizing that he has already made a mistake the boy tries to quickly rectify his mistake.

"I'm very sorry, Mr..."

"Mr. Doi, Genkei Doi. Boy what are you doing in these parts, don't you know someone could hurt you or worse here?" The man said sounding pleased with the apology by changing his tone to a more friendly, yet still inimidating one.

"I don't...Have a home. I'm looking for a place."

"Hmm, I think I have just the thing; follow me."

Genkei said turning around entering the apartment he made a fuss about not twenty seconds ago. Guliping and hoping he's not biting off more than he could chew, Naruto followed the man.

The walk up the stairs to the seemingly top level was relatively quiet excluding the creaking steps. While Naruto tried to keep his eyes on the black figure that was guiding him, he couldn't help but notice the inside of the building resembled that of a vacant hotel in a horror movie. After two flights of stairs the man suddenly stopped at a door. After shaking the handle a few times the door creaked open. The boy was invited inside and with slight hesitation ventured into the dark room. Trying to get a look at the interior the pitch black room Naruto strained his eyes to get somewhat of a look. He quickly regretted this as the room quickly illuminated overwhelming the kids eyes.

"Oh kami it burns!" The whiskered boy shouted overdramatically.

"Stop complaining it's just a little light."

Rubbing his irrated eyes Naruto turned his head and got the first glimpse of the man Genkei Doi. The man had a goatee with spiky black that had a tinge of gray along the sides not. Genkeis' face was covered with dirt, which was a contrast to his bright red eyes. He wore a dirty tunic (like that of a Rough tunic found on Skyrim) and matching pants.

"You said this was your place. How can you dress so poorly and afford such to live an apartment." Naruto honestly inquired.

"Well BRAT, I get by how I can. Do you really care?"

"I was just curious...Why are you allowing me to stay here in the first place?"

"Ugh, let's just say I would feel pretty shitty leaving a kid out in the night, especially if your like me and you know what people would do to a kid like you. Plus I'm out of saki; so if I can't get hammered it makes the situation that much worse..." Genkei paused for a minute to catch his breath.

"Now I got to go out. Stay in here and don't mess with anything; you can sleep on the couch." Genkei continued as he exited the room.

After being abruptly left by his host Naruto's gaze focused on the purgatory white wall as he contemplated the latest series of events.,

'After leaving home I was invited into a room by a dirty homeless man where it's probable that he sells drugs for a living. I'm a lucky boy!.. At least I'm not getting abused by that she devil.' Naruto thought as he shivered with the last thought.

With nothing else to do at the immediate moment Naruto laid down on the couch to partake in a break of his mind. But as he lay on the bumpy and uncomfortable sofa a loud shout rang in his ears speeding his heart rate considerably. He franctically looked around for the source of the sound bought the only thing his eyes brought him was a curtain, so he approached. Tentitively he pushed the curtain aside and stared at a reflection of himself. The dark outside mixed in with the illumination of the room only resulted in Naruto seeing only his own reflection in the window. A mumbled language could still be heard however so Naruto concentrated his ear on the conversation outside.

"I'm...you...finished..." A strange voice said from outside. Naruto could only pick up on a few words here and there.

"But...please...time." The voice of Genkei was heard pleading.

The next set of dialouge was clear due to it's lack of complexity.

"No."

It didn't matter any more that the outside was dark because it was soon light up like the night sky on a full moon just cleared of clouds. A crimsion monster shot up the front of the apartment building, while sticking to the building quickly take over it like a parasite. While crucial moments passed by the boy was completely petrified, at the same time entranced by the siren flame. As the flame consumed the rooftop what wasn't turned to ash collapsed on the floor below, the one in which our hero stands.

Shaken violently from his wide eyed slumber our hero frantically jumps through the scattered flamming debris looking for an exit. Nowhere however could one be found until the ceiling atop knocked a hole through through the top floors all the way to the bottom. His shaky breath inhaling as he took the first leap into the fiery hole.

"Ugh" was the grunt made as the first jump was acted perfectly. He then took a sharp breath of air which turned out to just be floating posion when he tried to regain his bearings from the fall. Taking another look down into a scary abyss the boy took another chance.

"AHH! *cough* *cough*" The shriek of pain ran through the boys leg and out his mouth as he made the next jump, and as ash entered his resperation expulsion of it became mandatory.

Looking around on the floor the boy noticed that there were people unconcious on their furniture, most likely due to some sort of drug intake. Quickly noticing the buildings futher collapse Naruto was forced by his fear to jump down to the next level. Cringing in pain it took everything the blonde boy had not to yell in pain because another intake of the black toxic cloud would surely chock him to death or at least unconciousness.

"OOOOOW!" screamed the boy again as his legs got another dose of pain from the fall. Simultaneously as the boy screamed so did the residence of the apartment as they gathered what was happening.

The boy hobbled as fast as he could to the door that lie in front of him, and with his will he was able to push the door out. Just in time time to turn around and see more burning debris collapse and block the exit. Prohibiting anyone else's escape from the inferno.

In fear of the screams that could send shivers down the spines of the shinigami himself, Naruto fled as fast as his good leg could carry. Knowing the Anbu would arrive soon to inspect the fire and find the cause, self preservation that was already running on full power was cranked to overload as Naruto looked for a place to hid. He gradually started to make his way to a more productive side of town as he tried to enter any building he could find, pulling on each door.

*pull* "Locked damn." Naruto said quietly.

*pull* "Locked again, damn it." He groaned getting slightly agitated.

*pull* "Locked again! Kami damn it!" The blonde growled getting to his normal voice volume.

*pull* "Are you fucking serious!" He said getting louder.

*pull* "This is bullshit!" Naruto said finally exploding into a shout.

"Hey, check over there!" What was presumed to be an Anbu, directed aloud.

"Shit, there's gotta be some..." Naruto paused as he saw what exactly he had been asking for.

It was the Konoha library. The institute was fortress like in stature and on the inside a universe of knowledge for any explorer that would except the challenge. Not that this mattered to the boy because something else caught his eye. A plantinum tray that streched the entirety of the buliding, divided into several different sections. The section that caught the runaway's was that of one for the larger books that the library had, and it was just the perfect size for the little boy. Realizing that every other window of opprotunity had closed the boy jumped for the one that was avalible at the moment.

Opening the tray the runaway jumped down feet first, leaving the metallic flap snapping shut behind him. The path was smooth as Naruto was actually able to slide with ease...Until he reached the end of said slide; he proceeded to fly across the library floor like a hovercraft. During this time of gravitational rebellion Naruto actually felt a sense of euphoria and overriding carefreeness that's been absent since his sister could interact with him. Yep, a true kid he became again, for all of ten seconds...

With a violent smash Naruto hit one of the bookshelves with all of his body weight focused on the side of his arm. Luckily the book shelf was attached to the wall, so it did not squeeze the life out of the blonde or destroy the rest of the infromation central. Struggling to stand up Naruto looked around to inspect his environment. It seemed as though the library was empty so caution for volume was low on the priority list.

'I guess I should find some place to make myself...Oh what's this.' The lad pondered as he came across a door.

His hand trembling as he reached for the handle unsure wether or not another suprise would jump out at him and add to his already eventfull night. His heart could rest easily because as he opened the door he was welcome to a serene sight. A room shrouded in black, more deep than the blackness that encased the library's interior due to it's lacking lunar hue. Wanting to rest he walked into the room but he tripped on a pile of rectangular tree coffins. Feeling around for something that would and him to his feet but only grabbed hold one of the coffins. Naruto thinking that he had nothing better to do went over in the moonlight and read the title to himself.

'Lord of the flies. Huh, could be interesting.'

With that notion in mind the runaway opened the book and began his great journey.

Authors corner:

So what did you think of that prolouge? I know it's a lot but thats why we read fanfiction, for substance (kind of odd but just roll with it). I would also like to know how you enjoyed my writing style, was it to much, was it just right? If anything is unclear let me summarize, this Naruto is going to be very smart because of his affintity with books. I thank you for your participation in reading my story and I would thoroughly enjoy reviews. Thanks again, and I'm enjoy writing the antagonzing Naruto I have in mind (Doucheuto (Do-shoo-toe)) and the kind the masses are demanding. Well if you want to tell me something you know where to contact me!

-LivingLie 


	2. The brain rises

**Hello Readers;**

**It's me LivingLie here with another installation of Mind Over Matter. I will admit that this story will take priority over The Masked Beast, but I will update the ladder mentioned once I hit summer vacation. As for Mind Over Matter, my intention is for Naruto to have more of a silver tounge compared to a bronze fist. That dosen't mean there won't be fighting however, oh no. But Naruto in this story will act like an antagonist at times. Mark my words though, he will get action scenes in this story. And to address those of you who wish Naruto to take vengence on his family, You'll just have to wait and see. For his appearence just look up Damien Sandow and that is what he looks like excluding hair color and beard. So without further ado...**

**Chapter 2: The Siren Call of Duty**

Timeskip Three years

A calm twilight befalls Konoha as a light drizzel lulls to sleep those who lay resting, listening to the drops on their rooftops. While a lot of the people in Konoha were lying their heads to rest, getting an early preperation on the next day. One brain was still very much active. Inside the Institute of Knowledge in Konoha a young blond boy with hair slicked back; sitting on a soft chair with a back that reached for the sky.

His head was outlined in the dark by the contained will of his village that was feeding off of smoldering wood. His his eyes had a glimmer of intellect and curiosity. He dawned a towel that coiled around his neck like a snake and decended upon his chest eventually hidden under a robe with a dark blue tint and white rings around his wrists and clavical.

Examining the dead trees laced with ink on them his mind couldn't help but to wander.

'Is true humanity the interactions we share with one another, wether it be good or bad? Hmm.'

It had been like this for three years. The boy had escaped from his own personal hell, and escaped to a place he now considered heaven. In this utopia of stories the boy could take an adventure half way cross the world and never worry about being hurt, something he feared daily at his old home.

Speaking of his old home, it took about five weeks for his famiy to notice something was missing.

Flashback Three years ago

It was dinner time at the Namikaze residence, The Hokage recently retired in his home after a long and arduous day fighting his worst enemy...Paperwork. Although this was a big problem for most Kages, Minato usually speed through it by stamping most documents. This fact was only known by close family and really close friends, so people were cautious of what they sent to their hero, they didn't want him mad at them for tricking him. Next to arrive home was the red haired vixen, Kushina who just got back to the village on a S-rank mission. Thirdly their pride and joy made her journey back to her residence before the sun had set. Convening at the dinner table they told stories about their time apart.

"You should of saw it Kaa-san, Sauske was able to blow a fireball the size of two ramen stands!" Anci shouted with excitement.

"Wow that boy has come along way. Itachi retiring from Anbu to help out his family sure payed off." Minato replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's a shame that a talent like his can't be used anymore though. I could of found a use for him on our last mission. That Kisame character surely earned his reputation, if it wasn't for his arrogance I wouldn't of been able to find an opening and get to his weak point." Kushina said sounding a little exasperated, but happy just to be home and ready to dig into her favorite meal. Ramen!

The Namikaze family dug into their favorite 'desert for dinner' chow. Sudddenly the devouring of the poor ramen was halted when Anci voiced herself again.

"Where's nii-san?" She looked slightly perplexed.

"Oh, he's probably just spending some time alone in his room. He's been doing a lot more than usual lately." Minato said squinted his contemplating his own words.

"What do you mean by 'a lot more'?" Kushina inquired.

"Well he's shut himself off so much, I swear it's like I haven't seen him for weeks!" Minato spoke his revelation to those that would listen.

"You want me to go get him Otousan?" Anci asked eager to see her pin cush...I mean, brother again.

"Sure, I would like to ask him where he's been."

Quickly running to the drawbridge of her brothers fortress. She quickly rapped on the door. After a brief intermission she noticed that a response was not being given, so she tried again. Deja vu reigned over the scene and the jinchuriki started to lose her temper.

"Baka dinners ready! Get your sorry ass out here!"

Still nothing but silence responded. The infuriated gir almost lost all sense of herself until a sick plan started to drip from her lips.

"Okasan! Otousan! Naruto-nii isn't coming out, can a bring him out."

"Sure and be sure to tell him that he's going to need to explain for his impudence." Kushina replied cooley.

With a grin that mirrored her motives gracing upon the girls face she pounced. Breaking through the drawbridge like it was wet paper she infiltrated the fortress. At first the excitment was getting to the girls head she started to tear up the room. She soon realized that the kings throne was vacant. It was than that it dawned on her that her brother had abdicated from his position. Without a second thought she ran back to the dinning room.

"Okasan, Otousan! He's gone, gone, gone, gone! He's not in his room!"

Stunned the parents stood silent. No longer even moving for their ramen for a good ten seconds they dashed for the sons room. Upon reaching the ruined kingdom the Hokage and his number one kunoichi confirmed their daughters story.

"Where the hell is he?" Minato said shocked.

"I don't know. He dosen't have any friends that I'm aware, so he can't be there..." Kushina said getting a worried for their son.

"I will find him Kushina-hime, don't worry." Minato replied comforting his wife before he shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique).

Hokage monument

Atop of mountainous memorial of past leaders Minato simply whispered.

"Find him...Anbu."

* * *

Flashback End

The blonde boy with his hair slicked back merely chuckled in a rare case of amusment. He thought back and remembered how petty search party for him was conducted.

True, they did search high and low. They also left no rock unturned and corner uninspected. But all Naruto had to do was use some shoe polish to die his hair black, he also sleeked his hair back for good measure; a habit that lives with him to this day. Then he picked up some colored contacts that a random genin left lying about (you'd be suprised what people leave unguareded). When the Anbu would come, they would completely glance over him because of his lack of shared characterstics with any Uzumaki or Namikaze.

Eventually the search was extended to the rest of the fire country, in fear that he was actually kidnapped in spite of his parents. Without it being said, the results turned up negative.

So during the past three years the intellectuals parents' actually cared about his well being. At the beginning they began to grow sluggish and shirking a lot of their work. After a good kick in the pants by some influentia people like the third hokage and the slug sannin Tsunade who returned to Konoha after hearing about her teammates death and never left for an unknown reason. Don't be strayed however the parents still felt disparity but it was repressed to the deep recesses of the hearts. Anci on the other hand was disappointed in the fact her punching bag was gone.

* * *

Shivering again the blond couldn't get over the thought of his sister. He would not admit but he was afraid of his little sister. That she devil made his life a living hell, and with that Kyuubi covered cloak and her evil smile...

"Are you ok? You seemed flushed." A soft feminine voiced whispered.

"Y-yeah, just recollecting past events." Naruto replied slightly shaken.

"You were thinking of Anci again weren't you?"

"I was. Sometimes that she devil makes me seeth."

"Looked like you were more shaking than seething."

"There was simply a sudden rush of heat from the fireplace, it was slightly unnerving."

"Sure it was." The woman said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here to mock me." The boy retorted with a calm voice that didn't carry coldness but did hint at frustration.

"Yeah, I just wanted to inform you that Shiki Nakamura gave up his council position today." The woman said with a smile growing on her face unbeknowst to the boy.

"What! You've got to be jesting! That man had one of the most important jobs representing the intrests of the library on the council...And he just abdicated from that position? What a foolish man."

"But that means the positions open, don't you think that..."

"Nay Naumi-chan, I shall not commit myself to such degregation as to work with that pathetic excuse for a leader." Naruto said spitting venom.

"But think about it Naruto, you could represent intrests of the library that needs to be attended to. Is it not you who says,

"My wish is to save the ignorant masses from their false sense of intellect." The newly identified Naumi said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, however there are flaws. While the position would give me a chance to voice true intellegence who would listen, I highly doubt most citizens would listen to reason. Also I would like to point out that it would be ambitious to think that they would except a boy on the council. Finally wouldn't you be a better choice my dear, you have worked in this palace far longer than I've inhabited it; wouldn't be a more sufficent representative." The boy said with his regal voice the book he was previously still in his hand.

"Sure but aren't you coming to an expeditious conclusion. Don't be ignorant Naruto-kun, I'm sure you can figure this out in a second." Naumi scolded.

Putting his fists up to his mouth, and leaning sightly in, the boy focuses on the flame in front of him for about ten seconds. After said interval had passed, the boy sat up and gazed at his friend.

"I'm guessing you want me to use my position as the Hokages son to influence my way into the court. And because I'm said child I would have little to no problem becoming one of the counsel because no one dare offend the fourth, let alone his children. Finally you think that because I live in the library I would share most of it's intrests, contrary to your years of service and sympathetic nature." The boy concluded.

"I knew you could do it." Naumi said smugly.

"But I inquire one thing, why would I leave? I haven't been seen by the public for many years. I honestly don't think I'm ready, and I don't want to ruin what we have." The sleak haired blond said a little dejected.

You see throughout the years in his life, the only person he talked to was Naumi. After she found him in the storage room the morning after he ranaway, she tried desperately to get him to return home. But she was only doing this out of good will, for when she figured out the true story she became enraged, and she wanted nothing more than to punch every Uzumaki or Namikaze (excluding Naruto of course) in the face.

Naumi is not a stupid girl however, and she knew if she were to approach the Hokage Naruto's location would be compromised. So Naumi decided to help Naruto by being the sister he never truly had. The librarian would help her "otouto" in his book studies, or when he needed to hid from any suspicious ninja that might be looking for him.

While she added him inside, and added his contentful existence he was an adventurous boy with a heart yearing for real excitment. So occasionally at night he would sneek out and feel the village night life. The lights, the entertainment, and the people were intoxicating...At first. But then as Naruto mentally matured far past his young body would lead one to believe, he became disturbed.

The lights were merely a siren call to those naive to the happenings. The entertainment was merely incompetent morons on stage appealing to the lowest common denomenator. People would walk about like drunken idiots. Slurring their speak and maliciously murder their own language.

It was true hell for Naruto when he actually fell in love with arts that involved integrity, heart, wit, and even a mixture of buffoonery when necessary. While his heart still desired the alluring feel of anxiety and mischieve, the sensible side of him knew this world was not made for him. So for the past three years he secluded himself in content along with his true oneesan.

"But I know that you can do it! True you will have to go through some strenuous situations, but won't it be worth it? Oh I'm under the impression that a meeting is happening in about an hour. Come on let me walk you out." Naumi said with a bright smile, trying to counter Naruto's uncertain one.

"*Sigh* I understand. I guess we'll head out than." Naruto voice sounded shaky and uncertain. On the way to the front door Naruto walked around the library picking up several papers that he thought would be benefitial in this meeting, placing them within a pocket on the inner part of his robe.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Just don't forget to use that brain of yours, and I'll be here for tonight waiting for you to tell me all about. *They reach the front door* Here it's raining a bit, take this and you should be fine *hands him a pure pink umbrella*.

"Really? Don't you think this is a little...Impractical?" Naruto asked weirded out by the pink umbrella.

"Oh is big bad Naruto immasculated by the color pink?" Naumi teased.

"No, but..."

"Exactly! No buts, it's time for you to go now. Out! Out! Out!" Naumi said hastily.

Hastily pushing him out of the front doors out into the rain with the pink umbrella, Naruto could merely shake his head at the serious of events and finally embark on his excursion.

Sighing contently the libraring started to muse to herself. Sure she loved Naruto like a brother but she needed sometime to herself as well. This whole council meeting was the perfect catalyst for some much needed alone time.

'Finally I get the library to myself...Adult section here I come!'

The young woman proceeded to giggle lustily.

* * *

Council Room

"I would like to call this meeting into session." An authoritive voice echoed throughout the room.

Several entites occupied the room. From clan heads to the civilan council members. Everyone from the big boned Akimichi patriarch, Choza Akimichi to the loudest harpie of the civilan council Sakuma Haruno.

"Hai Hokage-sama" A chorus of council members chimed in.

"This meeting has been called to address a serious issue. I have received information that Orochimaru and several other S-ranked nins are convening into one group." Minato said in a monotone voice.

"What's the purpose of their group?" Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame insect clan, inquired.

"That is unknown at this time...But I called this meeting because I would find it selfish to hide this information from you, and not take your consideration into my decision." The Hokage said sagely.

"Well is it not obvious? We need to find and destory this group as quickly as possible." Sakuma Haruno declared confidentially.

"Hokage-sama why do we need the civillan council here? This is strictly a ninja issue. If we incorporate them into our business then it will be...Troublesome." Shikaku Nara, leader of the Nara clan, said with a mixture of boredom and worry.

"They are citizens of Konoha and what we do will impact them. They have a right to know as well." Minato said greeted by a sigh from the rest of the ninja council.

"Fine then I think..." Inoichi Yamanaka, leader of the Yamanaka clan, said before he was interrupted, by a door whipping open and slamming into a nearby wall.

"My apologize for being late ladies and gentleman. The trip here was quite...difficult. Are you aware how many drunks stuble about in the streets harrassing passersby? Ugh, atrocious if you ask me." A blonde boy in a blue robe said irritably.

"Who in the hell are you? This is a council meeting, so council members only boy." Tsume Inzuka, Matriarch of the Inzuka clan, said snarling at the boys disrespect.

"I am the fill in for the Shiki Nakaruma Inzuka-san. He has stepped down from his position for unknown reasons even to myself, so I will attend these proceedings from now on." The boy said calmly as he took his seat.

Everyone looked on with quizitive eyes at the strange boy. First off his manner of dress was enough to force someone to make a double take. Then came the fact that this...Child could take a council seat. Facts however brought them into reality because Shiki couldn't tell anyone about his leaving until he chose a successor. So the only way that this child would even be aware is if Shiki told him. While most members of the civillan council remained silent, a ninja representative decided to speak. And what the fuck is with the pink umbrella?

"Hokage-sama, is something wrong?" An old bandaged man said noticing the lack of input from the village leader.

"N-N-N-Nar-r-r-ruto? Is that you?" The older blonde man said taken completely off guard. He was then met with a gasp by the rest of the council.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, if thats what you mean." Naruto said calmly.

"My son, where have you been all these years?" Minato asked with a mixture of happiness and genuine suprise.

"Well Hokage-sama I left my place of original residence years ago do to severe misconduct from my...roommates." Naruto paused letting his words sink in before he continued.

"I retreated to my sanctuary and began what I consider the prime of my existence so far. I'm sure anyone with a brain can understand my plight and the reason for my flight when all of your reality revolves around uncaring supervisors and malicious co-workers." Naruto ended.

"What are you talking about? Your mother and I cared for you and your..."

"I request that you don't finish that sentence, and furthermore not refer to that she-devil as a sibling of mine." The proper boy said coldly.

Everyone in the council room were stunned into silence. Not that they could say anything otherwise, what possible input could they give into a situation involving abuse, family, and the strongest man in their village. All the leaders could do is look on with curious gazes.

"Naruto, we will talk about this later. You will return home now." Minato said with a sturn fatherly voice.

"My apologies Hokage-sama but I came here to fulfill my duties as a council member and I intend to do so. And before more confusion is released into this atmosphere I think you should read this." Naruto then took out a slip of paper from the inner pocket of his robe.

The fourth Hokage quickly snatched the paper out of the boys hands and proceeded to read it after it was unfolded. His eyes darted to and fro as the papers information seeped into his brain. He was seething by the middle of the letter, so he couldn't bring himself to read the whole thing.

"An emancipation notice! Are you giving me this to sign? No, Naruto your my son and I want let you just walk out of our family!"

"I don't think you read the whole thing Hokage-sama." Said boy countered while bored.

Forcing his eyes back to the dreaded peace of paper the older blonde man scanned the paper till he reached the bottom. His eyes shot open and his mind ran with one question.

'How is this possible?'

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you saw your signature on the letter already, twice. Well you see I sent you this notice a couple of years ago and due to your lack of reading ability I'm guessing that you didn't read the actual paper and you just signed it to get done with your work quicker. I am incorrect in this assumption."

Minato gritted his teeth in pure frustration. How could he be so stupid as not to read a paper that would grant his long lost son a nullification from his family? Their was nothing that the father could do except move on like he didn't even know of Naruto's 'homecomming'. He couldn't challenge the ruling because Konoha was very strict when it came to child protection laws, so reversing an empancipation ruling would be impossible even for the Hokage. The man would just have to wait out his son until the boy came to his senses. Now the only problem is how the hell is this going to be explained to his wife.

"Now I implore you to reiderate the meaning of this meeting."

**Authors Corner:**

**Whew, I'm done. This story is going to be awesome. Since it's summer vaction I can write a ton more chapters and post them quicker. I love comments so if you guys could give me feedback in the review section that would be beyond great. Having only two reviews is sort of depressing. But again I'm going to be developing both stories rapidly, so buckle in because this summers going to be awesome! Next chapter their will be action and the wave arc will begin next.**

**-LivingLie**


	3. Prelude to Wave

**Hello Readers;**

**LivingLie here, and I have another chapter of Mind Over Matter for you today! It seems that I have lost a bit of interest in "The Masked Beast". I will update but it will be awhile. But you're not here for that your here for this story. Let's see...I have to admit that this story is going to be a lot more conversation based and what action there is, is going to be short and sweet. So without further ado...**

Last Time:

Minato gritted his teeth in pure frustration. How could he be so stupid as not to read a paper that would grant his long lost son a nullification from his family? Their was nothing that the father could do except move on like he didn't even know of Naruto's 'homecoming'. He couldn't challenge the ruling because Konoha was very strict when it came to child protection laws, so reversing an emancipation ruling would be impossible even for the Hokage. The man would just have to wait out his son until the boy came to his senses. Now the only problem is how the hell is this going to be explained to his wife.

"Now I would implore you to reiterate the meaning of this meeting."

* * *

"Well we called this meeting to..." One of the civilian council members started until he was jolted out of his sentence by a less than polite Hokage.

"If you may this is my meeting I will explain. It seems as though we have some problems with the former Konoha nin Orochimaru."

"Wait, Orochimaru of the sannin?" Naruto asked with his interest peaked.

"The very same. It seems as though him and other renegades from other hidden villages have joined forces for a purpose that is still unknown. We only know that the group is probably filled with S-rank or higher criminals and they call themselves Akatsuki." Minato finished, still hinting at his distress all the way through.

Naruto began to stare of into space, as if his eye ventures would eventually lead him to the answer he sought. Everyone else in the room felt a twinge of unease run down their spines when the obnoxious intellect fell silent. The ninja side of the room would soon miss this silence however.

"Well it's obvious that the protection of our citizens is at the highest stake here. While I can't decide with one hundred percent accuracy what this group aspires to achieve, I say we go on the defensive until we can. Our ninjas are at great harm if this "Akatsuki" clan is truly as powerful as we suspect we should contain ourselves within our own borders." Naruto explained.

"That is utter stupidity. If we lessen our output to only ourselves that'll make the other hidden villages that much stronger." Danzo said insulted by the very prospect.

"I agree, plus most of our villages revenue comes from high classed clients from foreign borders." Shikaku Nara added his wisdom to the discussion.

"It is untrue that our military supremacy over any other village would be diminished. We'll still have a stronger military force than any other nation, and with our conserved forces it would be a fool's errand to invade us. Don't think a fool of me however, I do realize that it will be slightly harmful to our economy to lose foreign monetary consumption, but it would be worse if we lost the majority of those who could actually complete the task!" Naruto said forcefully.

"You little runt! How dare you degrade our ninjas by saying "They maybe in danger". ooh, guess what, that's what we do! We constantly put our bodies on the line for our village, that's kind of the point!" Tsume Inzuka made her point known.

"I think that you are misunderstanding me. I am completely aware that there are always going to be casualties in the profession of the ninja, that cannot be controlled. How many there are on the other hand can be. Just think about how powerful this "Akatsuki" group is. Can you really say with certainty that at least most of our forces won't be crushed by these criminals, whom we no little to nothing about, except for the fact that their incredibly powerful. And isn't it wrong if we are knowingly sending our soldiers out into the battlefield without any weapons our protection? In short we're screwing ourselves over if we make haste to battle." Naruto said with the same amount of steadiness.

Before a retort could be made the Kage in the room coughed into his hands getting everyone's attention.

"It seems the major problem here is the lack of faith in our ninjas capabilities." Minato said with a lack of enthusiasm.

The civilians in the room started to look uncomfortable (excluding Naruto) because of the predicament they have been put in. While they wish to agree with someone on their own side of the council doing so would basically slap the most powerful man in the world in the face with their signature etched on his face.

"I think the most rational thing to do is to bring someone from the civilian council on a mission with our ninjas to prove our capabilities." Inoichi Yamanaka spoke out.

The ninja side of the council had devilish smiles on their face as the civilian side started to sweat waterfalls. However their was one Man-child that still stood strong in the face of a challenge.

"If you think that the ninja are adequate enough to show ample ability to defend themselves from an S-ranked group then be my guest." Nartuo said with all the confidence he could muster, not realizing his slip up.

"I thank you for offering yourself to go on this information gathering trial Naruto-...san." Minato said trying to stay professional but still seething on the inside.

Realizing his own arrogance got in the way of logical thinking Naruto could sum up his feelings in one sentence.

"Kami Damn-it."

* * *

Three days later, Hokages office

A few days after his first council meeting Naruto reported to his first "mission" ever. Needless to say he was less than excited.

He found out that his biological sister was going to be on this mission. Wether this was a good thing or not is yet to be seen, the aforementioned was more likely of the two. Naruto's other sister decided to make full use of this information. She would constantly point out mission statistics like first time missions usually yield injuries, fifteen percent being broken bones or lacerated limbs. She wasn't being malicious in nature she did succeed in scaring the shit out of her adoptive brother.

Naruto could only stand nervously in front of the villages leader as they both waited for Team Seven and their client. It was the client the arrived first. He was an old disheveled man who, what seemed like every other second, to a swig from his container of alcohol. Next it was the pupils of the team, which came to great discomfort to Naruto when his sister laid eyes on him.

"Naruto-Nii? Is that you?" Anci asked mystified, as she was not told by her father what had occurred in the council meeting a few days earlier.

"My name is Naruto if that's what you mean." The intellectual said coldly.

"OH MY KAMI IT'S YOU!" She proceeded to run over to him and embraced him with a powerful hug.

While Naruto was trying to escape his biological sister as if she were the plague, the girls teammates were perplexed as to what was happening.

"Um, Anci-chan...Who's this." The fellow female, Sakura Haruno, asked honestly.

Turning her head but not letting go of her hold on her runaway brother Anci answered.

"It's Naruto-Nii! He went missing three years ago but now he's back!" The blonde haired girl said with a wide grin.

"Oh, I remember hearing about you. Anci said that you two use to play all the time...Why would you leave your younger sister like that, it sounds like you two had it made." The Uchiha asked hoping to get insight on his on situation as well.

"I'm sure filled you in on my living situation back when I was temporarily stuck with her." Naruto stated with a voice that moistened the air with elitism.

"Excuse me? I think you should be much more polite to sister that you haven't seen in the past few years." The Uchiha said as if he were the one being insulted.

"Sauske It's not a problem, I'm sure that my brother has become damaged after not spending several years away from home." Anci added with intent to hurt, but she disguised it as sweet kindness.

Sighing in exhaustion due to the sheer power of annoyance that his age proper peers wielded like red death and katana, Naruto hesitated to respond. But the looks of the audience called forth his tongue.

"My past is no business of yours, nor do I owe you an explanation. Do not try to intimidate me either BOY, I am here to observe and grade you. Your subordination is apart of this grade scale as well." The intellectual with the blue robe said with a sharp tone.

An Uchiha being talked to in such a harsh tone was unheard of after the massacre. And there were reasons for that. One being that if anyone did, the council would have their head (sometimes literally). Two, due to the Uchiha's short temper, the insult hurler would most likely end attacked by Sauske himself. But because he was the wonder boy of Konoha there weren't any consequences for his actions. Finally...Fan girls.

"Hey you can't talk to Sauske-kun like that." The pinkette said with a less than pleasant voice.

"Thank you for your irrelevant opinion." Naruto said with his horribly bored tone.

Before the girl could respond in her typical non-thinking way, the conversation was interrupted by the village leader.

"If you are done, I would like to give you your mission." Minato said getting impatient.

"But Kakashi-sensi isn't here yet Hokage-sama." Sakura asked confused.

"Did someone mention me?" The one and only Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

"WAH!" Team Seven and to a lesser extent Naruto shrieked.

"Where the hell did you come from." Anci said holding her chest in a dramatic way.

"A ninja never says." Kakashi said behind his book.

"Well if your shenanigans are over, I would like to brief you on the mission. Your mission is to escort Tazuna-san here..."

"Wassup?" Said the drunken Tazuna.

"...To the land of waves. It is a c-rank mission, with a moderate threat level. The mission shouldn't take more than a week and a half at most." The fourth said monotone, just trying to get through the briefing.

"So, this is gonna be my bodyguards...I'm already dead." Said the drunk.

"Hey, don't underestimate us! There is no challenge we can't stand up to!" Anci said with a fist pump to the air. Her sentiments were echoed by Sakura, and 'hmphed' at by Sauske.

'We're definitely dead.' Bitterly thought Naruto

"I do want to warn you to tread lightly though. The land of waves isn't the most pleasant place, so for a gennin team such as yourselves be careful, this isn't one of the D-ranked missions you're use to." The fourth Hokage added sagely.

"Humph, like it's a big deal. No one can stand in the way of an Uchiha, let alone an Uchiha and a team like this." Sauske said extending his arms to the rest of his team.

"Nonetheless, I would say that getting cocky would turn out to be unwise for everyone on the team and those you're escorting. Unless you want more people who you supposedly care about to die." The intellectual blonde warned.

"You insignificant LOW LIFE PIECE OF TRASH!" Sauske thrashed about as he was going to attack Naruto but was stopped by his sensei.

"Sauske whether you like it or not he's one of the people you'll be escorting. And if you hurt him we fail the mission." The usually laid back teacher said harshly gripping the boy's arm tightly.

The child in question could only glare at the blue robed blonde with as much hate as he could muster at the moment. After a few seconds of awkward tension the Uchiha marched out of the room with Sakura following close behind but not before she shot a snotty look of her own at the second person she was supposed to escort. Kakashi merely sighed at these actions and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto disgusted by the actions of the ninja made his way out of the room with Tazuna, who himself wasn't happy being by what he would consider a 'uppity asshole'. That only left the Hokage himself.

"I guess I should prepare to let foreign clients know that we won't be able to work with them for a while..."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Travel to the Wave

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie here with another installment of Mind Over Matter. This chapter is going to follow our protagonists as they make their way to and spend their time in Wave. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that this chapter is short for being away so long but I think that this is a perfect transition to what I really want to do with the story. I think the next chapter will be the best one I've written . Anyway I would also like to say that I haven't made a decision on who the couples are going to be so if anyone has an idea, please leave it in the review section. Without further ado...**

**Last Time:**

**"You insignificant LOW LIFE PIECE OF TRASH!" Sauske thrashed about as he was going to attack Naruto but was stopped by his sensei.**

**"Sauske whether you like it or not he's one of the people you'll be escorting. And if you hurt him we fail the mission." The usually laid back teacher said harshly gripping the boy's arm tightly.**

**The child in question could only glare at the blue robed blonde with as much hate as he could muster at the moment. After a few seconds of awkward tension the Uchiha marched out of the room with Sakura following close behind but not before she shot a snotty look of her own at the second person she was supposed to escort. Kakashi merely sighed at these actions and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto disgusted by the actions of the ninja made his way out of the room with Tazuna, who himself wasn't happy being by what he would consider a 'uppity asshole'. That only left the Hokage himself.**

**"I guess I should prepare to let foreign clients know that we won't be able to work with them for a while..."**

* * *

(On the road to Wave)

While was miserably quiet, the absolute hatred that the Uchiha radiated while on the trip was far to uncomfortable for anyone. But a mission has to be completed no matter the discomforts, so the group trudged on. Not suprising though it was a civilian that called out breaking the silence, but not the expected one.

"Can you do something about the boy?" The drunkard Tazuna said uncomfortably.

"Sauske please stop and focus on the mission. I'll teach you a signature move of mine if you cool your head." Kakashi said with trying to quell the situation.

This actually proved to be productive and the Uchiha slowly relented on his hateful aura and the area surrounding the potential combatants calmed. It was a relief to most of the people in the group except for our little intellectual.

'Come on Uchiha, just try something and I'll have you thrown away.'

It was awkward for the next few miles despite the ceasing of the brooding aura. It wasn't until they came across a puddle, then the tension finally began to break for at least one of the travelers.

'Fantastic, now we have these idiots to deal with.' Kakashi-Sensei thought with annoyance.

Before anyone could figure out what was happening, the puddle shifted into the shape of two humans and dived at the most skilled ninja in the group. Said ninja was ripped to shreds in front of the eyes of the other four travelers. For Sauske this was his chance to see how great his power truly was, so without informing either of his female teammates he jumped head on into the fray.

"Take this you bastard!" The raven haired boy shouted as he put his right index finger, in the shape of a hook, under his lower lip and blew out a nova of fire.

Aimed directly at the two figures Sauske thought with the speed and intensity of the attack it was sure to be a quick kill. Due to his arrogance however he underestimated the abilities of the nin and the easily dodged his attack. The moment of shock that came over him was enough for those two to attack with what looked to be a giant claw that outstretched from one of their arms.

"You pathetic worms, we're getting the bridge builder and nothing can stop us!" One of the man yelled with psychotic delight.

The claw shined in the afternoon sun as it's goal of the Uchihas intestines was not far. A red hand happened to be the saving grace in this situation as it grabbed the metallic claw inches away from the boys stomach, and with the greatest of ease crushed it. Everyone turned to see that the female Namikaze with her Kyuubi cloaked dawned, decided to pull out the big guns.

"You killed our teacher...Than you tried to kill our friend...YOU WILL DIE!" The demon shrieked like a banshee as she quickly darted over to the nins. It was quick but not painless. The two red hands that branched out from the girl like tree limbs, and that had nails like scythes, took it upon themselves to play the grim reaper. With a quick swipe Anci ended up on the south sides of the two men, kneeled before an invisible king.

A crimson river flowed from the two figures as the futile gasps for breath could be heard from feet away. Their entire body frozen in the last seconds of their life, only their eyes could move to look at the sky. Two corpses were now present.

Anci relaxed herself and her translucent cloak dispersed. With a smile she turned to the group.

"With Ka-Ka Sensei gone, what do we do now?" The girl asked with honest grief.

"What do you mean without me?" The thought to be dead man walked out of the forest with a book in his hand.

"You're alive!?" The group collectively shouted.

"Yes, of course. I must say that you Anci were really impressive, Sakura good idea sticking next the Tazuna and Naruto, Sauske nice fire ball but don't get discouraged if you don't succeed at the first attempt." Kakashi spouted off his wisdom, while his three pupils nodded their heads in understanding the intellectual was less than pleased.

"ARE YOU MAD MAN? You do realize that we could have died if that girl over there wasn't possessed by that demon." Naruto snarled which just made him an enemy of everyone there.

"Listen here kid, I was shaken out by that power but that's no reason to be mean to the girl. She saved us!" The drunk said with suprising clarity.

"Yeah you jerk, if it wasn't for Anci we'd be dead." Sakura also reprimanded, backed up with a glare from Sauske.

"Thank you guys...So much..." Anci said teary eyed.

"No you stupid girl, if Kakashi would have done his job being the leader of this mission he would've of dispatched with the enemy nin immediately without the threat of failure." Naruto retorted.

"Excuse me Naruto-san but this is also my team and I am aware of how good they are. If I believed that they were capable of beating someone I will leave them to it." Kakashi said the calmest out of the group.

"Then why did you fake your death."

"I wanted to see how they reacted in the face of death, a prominent field they'll learn about soon enough." Kakashi said to Naruto but also to his team.

"If you wanted to see how they'd do then you weren't aware of their capabilities. And that lack of awareness on your part could of killed them, the client, or myself." Naruto stated with a restrained fury.

Kakashi merely rolled his eyes at the boys accusation and turned his attention to the other adult in the group.

"So these men were after you. Would you mind telling us what these are really about?"

(AN: I'm not writing Tazuna's speech, look it up on YouTube if you want to see it).

About ten minutes later

"So you want us to help liberate an entire country from one bald fat man." Sauske sighed.

"Yes, please, we'll be forever in your debt." Tazuna begged.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Tazuna but this is more like an A-ranked mission, far to much for my genin." Kakashi replied.

"No! Kakashi-Sensei we can do this, I know it!" Anci interjected fiercely.

"I agree." Sauske added.

"Yeah nothing can defeat our team when we have Sauske-kun and Anci-chan!" Sakura declared.

Kakashi took a deep breath with his eyes closed weighing the options in his head. When he opened his visible eye he was about to make a decision when...

"I sincerely apologize Tazuna, maybe we could gather more soldiers with a better strategy but for now we can't do anything." Naruto said solemnly.

"Please, we need the help."

"I know but this isn't how to do it, do you really want the blood of those whom you lied to on your hands? Look, I promise you that we'll make an exception with Wave and try something to liberate your people after we make a plan." Naruto said trying to encourage Tazuna.

As Tazuna was about to admit defeat, and team seven almost saw the logic in what he was saying, Kakashi began the statement that he tried to say before.

"I believe we should press on, if my team thinks they can do this I think so as well."

Team seven proceeded to cheer happily at the latest news, but guess what. No seriously guess.

"Are you kidding me Kakashi-san, we are going to go into enemy territory without any backup and plan to liberate a FUCKING country with three kids and yourself? This arrogance is beyond any human limitation." Naruto sneered with terrible disgust.

"Honestly Naruto-san, I'm the leader of this group and a Jounin ninja, I'm well aware of the risks. I'm also aware of what my group is capable of, and if I say they can do this...Then please don't underestimate my opinion." The one eyed ninja said with a voice as cold as a stone slab in winters strongest grip.

Naruto couldn't help but to stop talking because he couldn't argue with the fierce man. He hated the fact that he was being intimidated but he knew when he was beat so he decided to bide his time.

**Arrival at** Wave

"So this is the great and wonderful Wave we've heard so much about...Fantastic." Naruto commented with a snark as mist started to roll in.

Rolling there eyes the group ignored the comment of their council companion and we're just focused on getting to town. Little did they know that there was a pair of eyes watching their every step.

"Tazuna-san, is the mist usually this thick?" The pinkette asked straining her eyes.

"We usually have mist, but this thick of mist is unnatural." The drunk responded.

Group leader Kakashi was a little off put too, but any anxiety he had before was full blown combat mode as he sensed a serious disturbance.

"DOWN NOW!" He shouted as he dragged the client down with him.

Team seven joined their teacher on the ground while at the same time bringing their wave client down as well. But it seems they forgot someone.

"You-you-you ass-ass-ass-hole-hole-hole." The blue robed boy said in while spinning around with the oddly shaped zanpakuto directing it's three hundred and sixty degree turns to a nearby tree.

It was actually quite humorous for those who dodged the hit but not so funny for the one who actually got pinned up against the tree. The curve in the sword was a perfect shape for a neck. So the boy ended up being choked by the blade. But the only response was a giggle. Once said fit was finished though a new threat appeared and sent shivers down the spine of everyone present.

"So, the copycat nin decides to protect the bridge builder. How interesting." A voice came from the mist.

While the three members of team seven and Tazuna were looking around, it was Kakashi who was looking in the right direction. The branch just above Naruto was the true source of the sound.

"Zabuza, demon of the mist, this just got difficult." Kakashi said mumbling the last part to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei did you just say Zabuza? The Zabuza, the one in the bingo book?" The pinkette inquired.

"Yes Sakura, that one." Said sensei replied.

"Hn, at least this is going to be a decent challenge." Sauske said with arrogance dripping from his mouth like a leaky faucet. In the midst of this the other female decided to take the cautious route and she ready for battle.

"I apologize if I'm being rude by interrupting the conversation but GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" The ignored boy with a sword around his neck shrieked. Little did he know that the quick expelling of air wouldn't do him well in the long.

A collective sweatdrop was given in response. It then grew incredibly silent. No movements were made as the two eldest ninja engaged in a staring contest of the sorts. It was then that the man on the branch disappeared in a quick dash.

The children were astonished at the speed, but their teacher wasn't, so he took chase. It was then that Anci took control of the group and directed Sauske to go with her to help Kakashi and Sakura to help Naruto along with Tazuna. Reluctantly the pinkette nodded and made her way to Naruto first. When she actually reached the tree the blonde could only see red.

"What the hell is wrong with you ninja, a member of your council is almost decapitated and you laugh!?"

"Sorry Council-sama we won't make that mistake again." Sakura retorted with sarcasm.

Despite her attempts however she couldn't get the sword to budge from the tree. Wondering the entire time though several thoughts went through her head. 'If I don't get him loose soon then I'm putting Tazuna in danger. But who's more important? While Naruto is a councilman he just started, it's not like they'll miss him. Besides Tazuna has a family and a country to aid.' After the line of thoughts were completed, Sakura made her decision.

"The sword won't move. Naruto-san I'm going to need you to stay here while I protect Tazuna-san." Sakura said making a dash back to the wave client.

"NO! Where are you going, come back!..Please." Naruto shouted, which then was followed by a choked out plea.

After hanging by the sword for a while the lack of oxygen and strain on the neck was starting to catch up with the newly instated councilman. His deep blue eyes that were turning dull and his head was turning to a very light hue of blue. The boy couldn't help but to let a few tears out.

'I apologize sincerely for my existence. Its obvious now. My father, mother, and sister lay apathetic to my struggle and now the village wishes to expel me from life . Whats the point of living if everything is against you?' Naruto thought. 'I'm sorry Naumi, but I can't go on.'

These were the last thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...For that day.

* * *

**Authors Corner:**

**Oh I'm going to get shit for this. Ah well, I really want to write a certain part but it seems like I keep getting pushed farther and farther away. But I will try to work it in next chapter. Until then R&R and I thank you for your time.**

**-LivingLie**


	5. Not a bang, but a Whimper

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie here, with another installment of "Mind Over Matter". I was so incredibly disappointed when people actually thought Naruto was pussified in the last chapter. I was trying to go for a more fallible perspective, or just to make it clear Naruto isn't a god and he's just a normal civilian. I'm sad that just because a character has a moment of weakness means hes pussified. Anyway in this chapter I will finally write a scene I've been dieing to write from the very beginning. Also I've noticed that the skill of my writing has dropped, in terms of vocabulary, that's going to be rectified now. So without further ado...**

**Chapter 5: Your World will not end in a Bang, but a Whimper**

**Previously:**

**'I apologize sincerely for my existence. Its obvious now. My father, mother, and sister lay apathetic to my struggle and now the village wishes to expel me from life . What's the point of living if everything is against you?' Naruto thought. 'I'm sorry Naumi, but I can't go on.'**

**These were the last thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...For that day.**

**Area Unknown:**

A fluid and hazy reality befell the only sense available. Blue orbs behind weak flaps cried in pain at the incoming bright, while being exposed to it again and again without mercy. After a minute of adaptation, the whole pain receptor was able to rise, although this proved to be more difficult given the fact that the sense of stability took flight. That hurdle was much quicker alleviated as the receptor finally got his senses back.

"Where am I, is this the kingdom above?" The boy asked confounded for one of the few moments in his young life. The room was dark except for a small beacon of light the shined through a part of the room, to vertically challenging to reach for the boy. The light itself however shined like that back home, with life and comforting warmth. Though he laid upon a bed that was cold and gray, poorly covered by a tattered blanket and misshapen pillow. But as to an answer to his question, he was met by angelic voice.

"You're very much alive."

Quickly turning much to his dismay soon afterwards The blonde located the voice. A porcelain face of female stared back with kindness of that was only matched by the Naumi.

"Well I-I'm very, glad for that, but if I must say, how am I alive?" Naruto asked again puzzled with a slight blush adorning his face.

"Silly, I took you down so I could get my masters sword. I saw that you were with the group that fought my master so I took you for leverage, so basically you're a hostage." The woman answered with a gentle grin.

"You've kidnapped me?! I will not stand to be accosted by you!" Naruto stated as he began to stand before he was quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry boy, but you're not going anywhere. There's a reason why I called you a hostage. You're not here under any perambulatory conditions. And if that isn't clear enough. I will kill you if you try to escape." The woman said with a devilish tone and a face to match.

Naruto could only obey, once again being forced by an inanimate object, first was a sword now an ice pick, to remain in one stationary location. The boy wasn't the most cooperative acting very slowly back to the ground, but back to the ground nevertheless by the force of the mysterious woman. Said woman look satisfied and began moving towards the exit until she was heralded by a sound to a halt.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Naruto more demanded than asked.

"Heh, my name is Haku and my master, Zabuza. We are merely mercenaries working for pay, your just a liability that our target had and we exploited you. Nothing more." Haku said with what seemed to be a practiced smile. She proceeded then to calmly walk out of the room, leaving no trace of her presence, besides the distraught boy of course.

Naruto could only sit and ponder what is next action could possibly be. He was ready to allow the shinigami to collect him but now he has to continue further, it just didn't seem right. Even if he were to escape, where would he go? Obviously he can't handle the real world hence his current position. He can't return home because only one person cares about his well being can no longer take care of him because he's now made his presence known back 'home'. So the mixture of his presence and the resentment of his existence there as well makes going 'home' a non-issue.

"Out of all of my supposed knowledge, I feel so stupid." Naruto lamented in his room alone.

**Tazuna's house after the fight:**

The aftermath of the clash was a sad sight. Inside the bridge builders house four warriors lie in pain. Sasuke Uchiha half-unconscious after his brief, but vicious bought with the mist nin rolling around holding his abdomen. Sakura's condition was an echo of her raven haired counterpart except exempting abdomen for head. Anci on the other hand was fully conscious and the most well off, but her pride was in the worst condition. The sensei was battered and bruised with all parts of his body aching, especially his eyes.

Due to her nagging boredom the blonde couldn't help but move herself downstairs to occupy herself for the next few hours. She sat down at the dinner table which was placed fairly close to a very large fireplace, which had two huge sliding doors which were strong enough to hold back a stampede. The doors were slightly protruding from the wall so materials could be put into the fire place. Fuel for the fire (gasoline and fire wood) available in arms reach above the handles on the door along with a box or two of matches.

'Wave must have harsh winters." Anci thought

What she didn't know was that her endeavor of continuation would soon be met, and soon be regretted, for her attention was gathered by a voice.

"Why are you doing this?" The voice of a small male said.

"Huh?" She responded.

"Why are you fighting Gato, he will kill you." The eerie voice stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one's dying here. Not as long as I have something to say about it. Hey I know you, your Tsunami's son, Inari right?" Anci asked with a kind smile to the boy near the stairs.

"You, why? It's pointless you're just going to die like everyone else." Inari whispered with grief carrying his voice to Anci's ears.

The girl was taken back by the pessimistic outlook of the boy, but took it upon herself to change it. Her first move was to close the proximity with the boy, which was successful though it was met with a tense flinch. Next she wanted to make contact. Anci tried to wrap her arms around the boy but she was met with his hands attempting to push her back. However this just made her pull tighter until she overpowered him.

"Let go of me!" Inari demanded.

"I know you must feel alone, and while I can't really empathize that doesn't mean we don't know what's going here. *Moves to look in his eyes* We will stop Gato, I promise you that Wave and everyone in it will be freed." Anci stated with the determination rarely matched by anyone her age.

Inari could only cry into her shoulder.

**Back with Naruto:**

He lost track of any sort of time. It felt like years going by. A continued suffering for the boy who for the longest time just wanted to end it all. While his cold eyes could easily test to it, his protruding skeletal figure just handed evidence to the prosecution. During this period was, for lack of a better term, a lamenting saga. Constantly wondering about the "Could haves" and "Would haves". This period did indeed cease, and was replaced with a stage of progression.

The boys who's shoe polish hair was dulling, began to think back to what exactly he had. He had the library, and Naumi, his darling Naumi. A person that truly cared about his well being and his feelings. He became ashamed as he realized that there was nothing in this world that warranted his rejection of a chore for her. Also his aspiration to secure intellect as a true virtue was something that he apparently ignored

'Those damn fools. Abandon me here will you. I can't wait until I return to the village and have the ninja squadron reduced, and maybe my report will find that team seven is inadequate for duty and they'll be released from duty.'

The councilmen couldn't console himself, his thoughts of grandeur became more and more tantalizing. The grayness beneath him was freezing his being, and only serving to stimulate his mind. The comforting shine bathed the boy in acceptance and motivation. Naruto continued to fathom the advancements to be made upon his return with regards of happiness on his face until

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Haku said reentering the room for the second time that day.

Naruto looked on in horror at the figure he once perceived to be a sight of beauty. He did what a child could only do and that was to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

"Now don't be shy, I was only in here to tell you about your friends." Haku said with a soft tone, devious to only those who are novices to it. Naruto merely flinched at the mention which enticed

her to continue.

"You see they're located at the bridge builders house, so my master and myself have scouted out the area and determine when to attack." The woman said walking ever closer as she spoke.

"Don't worry about missing them though, we're going to bring you with just in case we need something to barter with." Haku said reaching the boys destination, and proceeding to lift him from his spot over her shoulder.

As he was carried away the first thing he thought was 'Objective: Return to Konoha, begin.'

**Near the bridge construction site:**

"Come on Sasuke, you're so close." Anci said from atop a tree branch.

"Yeah, if we can do it you can too." Sakura shouted in support.

Gritting his teeth the last remaining Uchiha that belonged to Konoha, ran at the tree his teammates were up. His feet made hard contact, and he began to dash up the tree, he was enclosing on the his destination. He noticed though that his feet were starting to lose grip on the tree, so with one last kick, Sasuke jumped for the branch. His fingers neared the thick branch and it looked as if he'd make it. Gravity on the other hand had other plans, and began pulling the boy down. When he realized he wasn't going to make it a look of shock befell his face. But realizing at the same time Anci divided and gripped his hand and stopped his falling. The extra weight though started pulling the blonde off the branch, luckily Sakura jumped in and was able to help keep all three on the branch.

"Well, it looks like we've got some work to do with you Sasuke. You need to learn how to specifically distribute your chakra." Kakashi Hatake said as he shunshinned onto the branch that his exhausted genins were gasping for air on the branch.

"Oh come on sensei, give Sasuke a break, he's still not one hundred percent from the fight." Sakura pleaded.

"Well if you were able to do this with your injuries Sakura, I'm expecting the same from Sasuke. Now, I think we should . . . " Kakashi stopped as he heard an explosion in the background.

Getting to their feet the genin of team seven awaited orders from their sensei. He quickly distributed duties of protecting the bridge builders to Sakura and Sasuke, and the defeating of attackers to himself and Anci. In a flash all of them were gone.

**At the bridge:**

Standing atop of the nearly done bridge, amidst the black smoke, Haku and Zabuza looked out for their opponents.

"Wheres the boy?" Zabuza inquired.

"Tied up behind a tree about a kilometer away from here." Haku responded quickly.

" And you know what to do when they get here, right Haku?" The masked man asked.

"Yes, take out the children, and keep them from interfering in your fight." Haku recited.

"Very good. If this turns out as planned then we maybe can stop this mercenary bullshit." Zabuza said somewhat hopeful.

"You want to stop?" Haku said genuinely surprised.

"Theres only so much bloodshed one person can take in a lifetime, even if that person is a demon." Zabuza responded.

Haku would of looked taken aback by the comment if her face wasn't covered by a mask. Nevertheless she returned her focus to the environment around her and the incoming enemies.

"Ready? Go." Zabuza commanded and they were both off, leaving behind the boy. . . Or so they thought.

**With Naruto:**

"Damn fools think that they can confine me? Idiots and ignoramuses the lot of them. When I get back to Konoha there will be hell to pay!" The intellectual elatedly said to himself as he was dashing back home. In his elation, Naruto forgone any formal style of running and was frantically flailing as he ran. Luckily for Naruto, the path he took to get to Wave was fairly close to where he was being detained. So he, in his blue tattered robe, sprinted through the woods to the path.

The ropes around his hands were a granny knot, a fairly easy knot to get out of even if you didn't read ten books on the very subject. It took him only a few seconds after his capture left for him to escape. Alive at last, his happiness shot out of his mouth.

"This is what happens when you underestimate me! They are going to. . . What was that?" Naruto again was monologuing to himself until he heard a loud shriek.

"HELP!" The voice cried out again.

'I can't interfere, I must return home. But what if they're in trouble they could be hurt. No, I have a mission.' Naruto argued internally with himself

"NO!" The voice shrieked again this time with a great sense of sadness.

'Dammit.' Naruto thought as he changed directions to the general direction of the voice, which happened to be in the direction of more forest.

The twigs and branches scratched at the boy who ignored it before because of his elation, and ignored it now because of his desire, his desire to help. While he was malicious when it comes to punishment, he never wanted to punish someone who didn't deserve it. Him leaving the quarrel alone, with that voice being innocent, would be a form of punishment. While he didn't know for sure whether or not the voice desired it, drove him further. The desire, the want, the need to know drove him until he made it to a clearing.

It was a normal little house that looked like it would house a family of four. But an obvious disturbance plagued the manor, evidenced by the broken door swinging by uppermost hinge. Taking a deliberate gulp the boy threw caution to the wind and took to the manor.

Naruto didn't forget the crucial ingredient to confronting an enemy however, he silently crouched and ran to his destination. Once at the side of the door his eyes couldn't resist the temptation of taking in the mysterious happenings, so they did almost against his will. His little peak gave him a clear view of everything that was in the room directly in front of him and the kitchen where the voice came from.

"Now brat, I want you to shut the fuck up and stay still." A fairly large man said as he was trying to tie a rope around the boy's body.

"Goddamn it, keep the kid quite will you, don't let it draw attention to us." A lanky man said standing next to the scene.

"Mommy mo. . ." The boy cried at the unconscious body of his mother as the large man covered the boys mouth with his large hand.

"Shut up kid, if you get when of those ninja's here we'll kill you and your mother." The large man threatened as the kid squirmed under him.

'Oh my god what do I do? Those men look physically imposing, but they also look dirty and poor. Hm, given that they may be lacking intelligence. Can I trick them but how, how can I. . . I got it.' The intellectual thought as he concocted a plan.

"Seriously brat stop fidgeting!" The large man said growing in frustration, the boy merely continued with his struggles.

"Well while you deal with the boy, I figure out what to do with the mother. In fact I think I might have an idea." The lanky man said with a look of cruel intentions on his face. Slowly he leaned over the woman, and started to push up her shirt. Her navel was the first to be exposed and the rest of her torso would follow if not for an interruption.

"Hello my gentleman, wonderful day we're having isn't it." The robbed boy said approaching the men.

"Wait who are you? Are you a ninja!?" The lanky man asked readying himself for action along with his large friend who turned his attention away from the kid for a second.

"Please, please help us!" The boy cried before he was muffled by the larger man again.

"No such task I am dealt, oh no. I am simply a rich entrepreneur who wishes to take hold of a business opportunity." Naruto sold like a professional, but it just horrified the detained boy further.

"Huh, you're rich? Then what's stopping us from taking your money right now." The lanky man grinned.

"Now, now, now where's the spirit in that. Besides wouldn't be a little more interesting if you got it out of a wager?" Naruto sold once again without skipping a beat.

"We've been dealing with bullshit all day, it would be nice to have a small break and get more money. More than we're already getting from Gato." The larger partner reasoned with the smaller one who looked to agree as well, but still looked weary.

"How can such a young kid have enough money to even care about."

"Sir, does my attire not demonstrate exactly how much money I have, my family is fabulously wealthy, and we aren't afraid to show it." Naruto bragged again, seemingly convincing both men, so he continued.

"Well the game is simple, if I can defeat you, I win, if you beat me, you win."

"Beat each other in what?" The large man asked.

"In combat of course. If I beat you, then the demonstration of my strength would be sufficient enough for me. If you when you get all of the money on me, 1,00,000,000 ryo." Naruto smirked as the mercenaries drooled over the prospect of money.

"However if you would amuse me to begin with, I would like to test just get a feel of how a real fight would go." The shoe polished boy asked. His request being granted without a second thought do to the boys unintimidating stature.

Understanding what the boy meant the two men stood, after moving incapacitating the boy and moving mother and the child out of the way. The two parties started to circle each other as if to measure each other up. Naruto kept his focus on the background as the bandits pretended to care as they mimicked the actions of the boy. It wasn't until Naruto noticed exactly what was in the background when he made his first move. His strides towards the bandits to them were comical and impetuous that they started laughing. In a moment expecting a weak punch them were sort of perplexed to feel a flat hand push against their bodies. The moment caught them off guard and they lost equilibrium to the point gravity took control of their movement. When they were back in control of their own bodies they realized they were pushed into something. There was ash everywhere.

'Ash. . . Oh fuck!' Both bandits thought as they rushed to get out of the pit they fell in, but Naruto shut the door before they could stop.

The grunts pounded on the door relentlessly, but Naruto stood strong and reached for the fuel and matches just above his head. Adopting some reckless abandon the boy quickly struck a match while trying holding some of the liquid fuel at the same time. He almost struck the flame upon himself because of the door hitting his arm as he tried to create the flame. Naruto was successful though in lighting the match and he proceeded to through the liquid canister into the pit. Which was soon met with a grunt and a shriek given the fact it hit one of the mercenaries and they quickly realized what it was. They were helpless in deciding their fate.

Over in the corner the two previously unconscious residence of the house returned to reality just to be met with the sounds of blood curdling screams and the smell of burning meat. Although still dazed and confused their primal instincts kicked in, so they proceeded to huddle together away from the scene.

Naruto while keeping his ground began to falter. Guilt of killing people shouting in his brain like a banshee demanding to cease his inhumane actions. A gate of steel that separated the two parties echoed the sound of fierce pounding against it's backside throughout the house. Tears from the boy began to fall like meteors in the skies as the plea from the bandits went from loud cries to quiet whimpers then finally it was silent; the only sound being crackling fire. Naruto in full comprehension of what he did collapsed to his knees and began to sob, smells of charred flesh fueling his memory and sorrow.

Tsunami and Inari who were huddled together in the corner began to deduce what happened while they were knocked out. The boy must of pushed the bandits in the fireplace and started a blaze inside. They figured that the blonde must be a shinobi given the fact he beat two full grown mercenaries but his tears proved otherwise. Tsunami with Inari on her heels walked over to the boy and laid a hand on his back.

"Thank you, thank you so much. My son and I are in your debt sir." Tsunami whispered as her hand began to travel to and fro on the intellects back.

"Why are you so sad? You killed them! Shouldn't you be happy?" Inari inquired.

"I never knew, how truly hard it was. The deliberate action of having someone slowly die before you. It's inhumane, cruel, and sickeningly twisted. Boy, have you ever killed?" Naruto returned with another question.

"Well. . .No." Inari responded dejected.

"Good, it's a feeling that you never want. Look at me boy. Look at me! If there is one thing I want you to know, this feeling right now, is not anything you ever want." The messy pre-teen devulged with the look of sorrow dashed from his eyes as intensity replaced it.

A little taken aback by this revelation Inari began to contemplate his saviour's words while Tsunami took over the conversation for her son.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto, I am a councilman for the village of Konohagakure." Naruto responded with as much professionalism he could manage as he stood up with shaky legs and voice.

"A councilman? Why in the world would you ever be out here." Tsunami asked astonished.

"I was monitoring a certain group of ninja, but they left me to fend for myself." Naruto responded slowly returning to his old self.

"Wait, you're from Konohagakure and you came with a ninja team? You must of been with team seven, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Anci."

"Did they ever mention missing me or wondering where I was?"

"They never said anything about you, no. I don't understand why though, you're such a kind child." Tsunami smiled brightly making Naruto slightly red.

"Well it looks like they failed to protect you here too. By the way do you know where they are right now."

"I heard that they were going to go back to the bridge in order to finish the bridge."

"Bridge? Ah yes the one that would connect wave with other countries. I would have to say that it would be great to be trading partners. I have an idea, when I get back home I can put the idea that Konoha becomes the first partners with Wave."

"Wait you would do that, why?"

"It's a great idea to have allies isn't it? Besides it's economically savvy for both of us, it's simple really."

"Really! Oh thank you so much, this is such great news for the people of the Wave." Tsunami exclaimed as she hugged the boy.

Naruto grew embarrassed over the display of affection. After the short embrace Naruto made his way over to Inari to apologize for his rudeness when he first made it to the house, explaining that it was all part of his plan; minus a few hiccups. Completely forgiving the boy Inari followed in his mother's footsteps and hugged the other boy with what looked like more of a chokehold than anything. After a giggle from Tsunami, Naruto took his leave from the house waving goodbye to the family inside, yelling a promise of konoha help in the near future. Walking further away and turning his attention to the trail back through the woods, Naruto thought. . .

'Revenge or humanity, either way I have a reason to fight again.'

**Authors Corner:**

**WOO! I got done with this chapter and now the true story is going to start in the next. I am going to implement a time-skip, but that's only to get into the most interesting part of the Naruto storyline (in my opinion) the chunin exams. So as to not spoil anything for next chapters I will leave it for all of you to conjecture on exactly what's going to happen in the review section. Until next time.**

**-LivingLie**

.


End file.
